


Enemies with benefits

by Judalol



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, This is before Yuuki has regained her memories and become a vampire once again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judalol/pseuds/Judalol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero is lured into one of Kaname's games. But what does he have to gain? And what is there to lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero falls prey to Kaname.

Zero awoke in a bed that wasn't his own, as he wondered about the strange predicament, and why he wasn't wearing any clothes, he felt a presence beside him. Quickly turning to his right side, Zero felt his blood boil at the image that was displayed before him. Kaname fucking Kuran, leaning up on his left arm, and smirking down at Zero from his position. Before he could even think straight Zero was pinning Kaname down, eyes flashing red in rage. Kaname just continued to smirk before leaning up and whispering,

"What, ready for another round already?"

Zero felt his body go numb, oh no, OH NO. This couldn't be happening...

***

_The previous night_

***

_Zero slammed open the door to Kaname's room. He was fed up with the vampire prancing around the truth, tonight, he was going to get answers._

_"Kuran!" Zero yelled as he looked wildly around the room, his weapon cocked and loaded, ready to threaten the vampire._

_"Kiryu?"  Kaname questioned as he stepped out of his bathroom, with just a towel around his waist. Zero pointed his beloved gun at Kaname, while taking in the vampire's appearance. He was mostly dry but beads of water were falling slowly, almost tantalizingly, down his neck. Kaname caught Zero staring and smirked, before creating a small cut with his finger across his neck. Zero's bloodlust flared. Kaname laughed._

_"Come, drink," Kaname cooed mockingly, and although Zero didn't want to, he wanted to try and wipe the smug face off of Kaname. Zero roughly pinned Kaname to the wall, before sinking his fangs into his soft neck as hard as he could. Kaname didn't say a word._

_Zero drank until he felt he would get sick, Kaname just sat quietly and observed. It pissed Zero off. Everything about Kaname pissed Zero off. Once Zero was done he licked the holes on Kaname's neck clean, and from Kaname felt a, almost undetectable, shiver. This intrigued Zero. He ran his tongue over the holes once more and felt a slightly stronger reaction, but Kaname's face remained as impassive as ever._

_"Do you like dudes, or something?" Zero questioned, as Kaname looked up to meet his eyes._

_"I would think that you are the one who "likes dudes" licking me, and pinning me to a wall half naked," Kaname responded, in such a snide way, Zero wondered how he could ever spend more than a few seconds with the man._

_"Then why were you shivering?" Zero asked, full of himself. And before he could receive an answer, Kaname was kissing him. Zero nearly jumped out of his skin he was so shocked, but as he focused on the situation, he found Kaname had very soft lips. Focusing on that aspect, he decided he wouldn't let Kaname win, and yanked Kaname's head back with that long hair of his, before ravishing those soft lips._

_Kaname was smirking as he kissed Zero, Zero knew that, but once he started he couldn't seem to stop. Perhaps Kaname was really an incubus? Stop, stop! His brain was yelling, but his dick had other things in mind._

_"Spend the night with me?" Kaname whispered into Zero's ear and Zero decided then, definitely an incubus._

***

Kaname was laughing, he'd found a way to humiliate Zero the most and he'd executed it. Zero wondered what of the previous night was even real, and what was an act to seduce the hunter. 

"I hope you know I'm going to kill you, I'm sure Yuuki will forget about you soon enough," Zero announced to Kaname, looking around for his weapon so he could stick to his word. 

"You should get out of here before my subordinates find you," Kaname replied, emotionless as always. It may still be morning, but Aidou would often times be up early in the day, and Zero didn't want anybody finding out about what he had done the night prior. 

"I'll be back for you," Zero threatened, as he quickly dressed himself, and retrieved his weapon. 

"Oh, I know you will," Kaname responded, smirking, watching delightedly as Zero angrily climbed out his window. 


End file.
